A scale is a common household item, especially in a bathroom, which users utilize to determine weight and other health information. One problem of using a scale in a bathroom is that most scales are bulky, and even those that aren't present safety hazards. Many users conceal scales in or beneath bathroom furniture or in corners of a bathroom in order to avoid tripping on their scales or hitting their scales with a bathroom door. Not only can this be inconvenient and hazardous, but for users with limited muscular use and/or mobility this can be difficult.